More Than an Uncle
by writestories315
Summary: A song brings back memories.


Title - More Than an Uncle

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - none  
Disclaimer - Don't own JAG or the inspiration for this story. 

Summary - A song brings back memories.

Authors Note - I've got some people to thank and a site for you to check out if you want to.

1. The song is Daddy's Little Girl by Kippi Brannon.  

2. Big thanks and smiles to Dae for checking this over.

3. Special thanks to Keith Koassechony for letting me use his web-site. If you want to hear the song go to, 

4. And finally this is for my dad.  'You taught me how to ride a bike and how to drive a car.  I know you're never too old for a hug, especially if it's from your father.  Thanks for being there, Dad.  I love you.  Happy Father's Day. - Love, Nikki'

*********************************************************

I don't know why I'm crying.  I was fine a minute ago then a song came over the radio and the tears fell from my eyes.  It's about a girl and her father and all I could think about was Matt. He's always been there for me.  

_***************************************_

_Daddy take me with you I promise I'll be good_

_Daddy this is next time and momma said I could_

_Sitting in the front seat riding downtown_

_With an ice cream cone I'd wrap him around _

_My little finger tighter then my baby curls_

_You can make a tear go a long, long way _

_When you're daddy's little girl _

_***************************************_

There was one time when he visited, he held me so close when I met him at the door. He was on leave before his next tour and wanted to spend time with mom.  I kept asking when we were going for a drive. He would smile and say, "Soon Sarah, I promise."  I couldn't wait any longer, so I let a tear fall from my brown eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm sitting in the front seat of his cherry red 1969 Mustang convertible with an ice cream cone, laughing as he's driving us around town. Who knew at the age of six I could make a Marine crumble.

_***************************************************_

_Walking down the aisle with my eyes on Mister Right_

_My bouquet was shaking but daddy held on tight_

_Taking those last steps daddy and me_

_From the child to the woman I'd be_

_With a diamond on my finger and my momma's string of pearls_

_He gave me away cause I couldn't stay daddy's little girl_

_****************************************************_

I was so scared.  I know I love my husband but the two hours before the wedding I was more nervous than ever before in my entire life.  Matt held my hand and told me everything would be okay.  He touched my engagement ring and reminded me that the man who gave it to me loved me very much.  He listened as I told him about my fears.  He wiped the tears from my eyes as he placed his mother's pearls around my neck.  

He held my shaking hands as I reached the final step when Harm took my hand. Matt glared at him and lovingly warned, "You hurt her, I'll kill you." 

Harm glanced at me with a petrified look before he turned back to Matt and whispered, "You and everyone else here, Sir."

Matt kissed my cheek and took his seat.  At the end of the service I glanced at Matt and saw a tear in his eye.  He looked like he was losing his little girl. Later as we danced at the reception, he told me that was exactly how he felt.  I whispered, "You'll never lose me.  In fact, you just gained the Navy as a nephew."  His laughter rang in my ears as he kissed my cheek.

_********************************************_

_Well, he tightened my bike chain from seven to thirteen_

_Taught me to drive when I was wild thing_

_Preached and he prayed while I made some mistakes_

_That I wouldn't have made if I'd done it his way_

_********************************************_

My childhood hadn't been the best and I know Matt went through hell when he was in Vietnam, but it never stopped him from loving me.  He was still recovering from his helo accident when he taught me how to ride my bike.  He ran along the side of the bike telling me he would catch me if I fell.  He put bandages on my knees and elbows when I did fall and he wiped away my tears. One day he let go as I was riding and I didn't fall.  He stopped running and watched me ride away laughing down the street.  

The summer I was sixteen I lived with him.  He taught me how to drive in the same Mustang he used for drives when I was six.  He laughed every time I stalled the car.  He was patient as I checked the mirrors for ten minutes before starting the car.  He told me to take my time and at the end of the summer he gave me the keys and said, "She's yours anytime you come home."

He picked me up from the hospital and told me he loved me after the accident.  He promised everything would be okay and I would be fine.  I felt anything but fine, my arm was broken, I was bruised and my best friend was dead. Matt took us to Red Rock Mesa and rebuilt me.  Everyday I learned something new and he taught me to give up the crutch of drinking and join the land of the living.  I told him of my fears and he told me his.  I cried the night he told me, "My biggest fear is losing you forever."

I know the night of my accident was the biggest mistake of my life but he never told me.  He loved me despite my mistakes and promised to be there to make the hard times better.  I promised him if I felt like I was slipping I would tell him.  I joined the Corps and called him for support. "You'll do fine.  Just remember you're a Marine at heart and I love you."  He supported me when I thought I couldn't take it anymore.

_********************************************_

_Now he hugs me when he sees me, we talk about the past_

_He tries to give me money and I try and give it back_

_He's a book of advice more than I need_

_The look in his eyes is saying to me_

_'Let me help you all I can while I'm still in this world'_

_********************************************_

"Hey, you okay?"  Harm asks as he walks into our bedroom.

"Fine," I say as I wipe a tear from my cheek.  I look out the window as a cherry red 1969 Mustang rolls into the driveway.  "They're back."

I check on our daughter, who is still sleeping in her bassinet.  Harm smiles and takes my hand. We walk into the living room to see Matt and the boys walking into the house laughing.

"Uncle Matt took us for ice cream."  Tommy, our four year old, proclaims with a smile.

"I got starberry," Andy says with red stains on his shirt from the ice cream.

"Looks like you got some on your shirt,"  Harm tells the two and a half year old as he picks him up, "Let's go get you cleaned off."

"Dad,"  Andy whines as Matt and I laugh.

Harm takes Andy upstairs as I sit down on the couch next to Matt with Tommy at our feet playing with his matchbox cars.  "Thanks for taking them," I say to Matt.

He smiles and takes my hand. "That's what uncles do, Sarah."

"And you're the best."  I squeeze his hand lovingly.

"Tommy was telling me he'll be going to pre-school this year."

"School doesn't start for three more weeks,"  I laugh. "Every morning he wakes me up asking if he is going to school today."

Matt smiles. "I was thinking about taking Tommy out next weekend to do some school shopping."

"You don't need to do that, Matt."

"Sarah, you had a baby a month ago.  I know you really don't want to go to the mall with Tommy and a stroller.  I don't mind, in fact, I order you to let me do it," Matt tells me with his determined expression.

"I outrank you,"  I joke.

"Please Sarah, I want to help,"  Matt says.

Tommy stands in front of me.  "Please Mommy.  Can Uncle Matt take me out shopping?  I promise I'll be good."

I softly smile as Tommy gives me the same look I gave Matt when I was six.  I sigh jokingly.  "Okay but only if your good."

Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around me. "Thanks Mom, you're the best." He runs out of the room to tell Andy and his father the good news.

I turn to Matt.  "You do know Andy is going to be jealous you aren't taking him."

Matt smiles, "I'll take both of them.  Andy could use some new clothes also."

I go to tell Matt that Harm and I can buy the boys new clothes and he doesn't have to.  But one look into his eyes and I know he wants to.  He places a hand on my cheek and says, "Let me help you while I'm still here."

_*********************************************************_

_What will you do when your daddy's gone and you're daddy's little girl _

_*********************************************************_

The line of the song runs through my head as a tear falls from my eye. 

_*******************************_

_What will I do when my daddy's gone_

_*******************************_

He's more than an uncle to me and I never want him to be gone.

The End


End file.
